


Грязные мечты Леонарда Снарта

by Lana_red



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Len, M/M, Top Barry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: Леонард Снарт мечтает, чтобы Барри Аллен пришел и наконец-то его выебал.





	Грязные мечты Леонарда Снарта

***

 

Леонард Снарт определенно повредился рассудком. Чокнулся. Тронулся. Спятил. Свихнулся. Окончательно выжил из ума.

Иначе как объяснить то, что он уже три недели не мог нормально жить, работать, планировать очередное ограбление, да даже нормально позавтракать не мог?! Эта гребаная навязчивая идея преследовала его днем и ночью. Дрочка уже не приносила удовлетворения, и от ледяного душа не было ровным счетом никакого толку. А попытка снять мальчика на ночь обернулась нелепым недоразумением. Несмотря на то что они все заранее обговорили в мельчайших подробностях, этот Джейк решил, что Снарту хочется нежного секса. Ха! Мало того, он еще и не поверил в нежелание Лена быть исключительно снизу и попытался раскрутить того на смену ролей. Джейк совершенно не умел быть властным, жестким, не умел доминировать над кем-то, но всему этому он смог бы научиться. Что было действительно ужасным — Джейк _не вибрировал._

Когда все это началось? Когда желание быть выебанным Барри Алленом, Флэшем, чертовым спасителем этого города, превратилось из грязной фантазии в навязчивую идею? О, Леонард помнил тот день в мельчайших подробностях.

Это случилось прямо перед Рождеством. Снарт не собирался задерживаться в тюрьме, но все же столь быстрое "освобождение" стало неожиданностью. Само собой, он не собирался присоединяться к Марку Мардону и Трюкачу в их нелепой борьбе против Флэша. Флэша одолеть не так-то просто, уж Снарту это было доподлинно известно. И с такими ребятами, как Флэш, преступнику вроде Леонарда Снарта лучше дружить. Снарта полностью устраивало их своеобразное соглашение, и он даже решился предупредить Аллена об опасности, заработать себе пару очков в глазах местного героя. А уже дальше встретиться с Лизой, засесть на их последней явочной квартире и приступить к разработке нового плана. Снарт заявился домой к Алому Спидстеру (разумеется, он уже давно разузнал, где тот живет), заварил себе чашку ароматного какао, уселся в кресле и стал ждать появления ребенка. Но дальше все пошло не по плану…

Едва Барри схватил его и прижал к стене на флэш-скорости, у Снарта перехватило дыхание. Спидстер тяжело дышал от злости, в его глазах плясали молнии, а руки… черт возьми, его руки _вибрировали_! От осознания этого простого факта в мозгу Снарта что-то закоротило. Бурное воображение сразу представило этого очаровательного ребенка в другой ситуации — с теми же молниями в глазах, но тяжело дышащего от жесткого возбуждения, от нетерпения и желания. От всего этого — от дыхания Барри на его лице, от того, как грубо тот сжимал его плечи, явно не осознавая своей силы, от картинок в голове, от мыслей о доминирующем Аллене и особенно от пронизывающей все его тело вибрации — член Леонарда мгновенно затвердел.

Вспоминая этот день, Снарт до сих пор поражался, как сумел тогда не выдать сильнейшего возбуждения, перекинуться парой слов с Флэшем и его подружкой и даже достойно удалиться. Это уже потом, на явочной квартире, он смог полностью отдаться своим фантазиям. _Ах, если бы Аллен пришел домой без своей подружки… Если бы он был чуточку более внимательным, а Снарт — немного более бесстыдным… Флэш заметил бы, как действует на невозмутимого Капитана Холода, понял, что власть у него в руках… Заставил бы Снарта встать на колени и грубо прижал его голову к своему паху… Его руки бы жестко сжимали затылок Лена, заставляя принять до конца, до горла… Снарт старался бы изо всех сил, постанывая от удовольствия с членом во рту, но не смея прикоснуться к себе… А сам Барри бы одобрительно усмехнулся такой послушности и покорности… И его пальцы… его пальцы на затылке Лена снова бы начали дрожать и вибрировать, пуская молнии по его телу…_ Черт возьми, Капитану Холоду определенно нужно было охладиться.

  
***

  
Сбросив напряжение, Леонард решил отвлечься от мыслей о Барри Аллене. Ага, конечно, "отвлечься", зайдя на _его_ страницу в "Фейсбуке".

Кто бы мог подумать, что у супергероев есть аккаунты в соцсетях? Хотя, конечно, никто и не догадывался о том, что этот симпатичный парень в дурацкой футболке — и есть герой Централ-Сити. Кроме друзей и соратников Флэша, его приемного отца… и Снарта.

Вот Барри счастливо улыбается прямо в камеру, показывая пальцами рогатку. Вот сидит в "Джиттерс" вместе со своей подружкой-мулаткой. Айрис, кажется. А вот селфи с Циско и Кейтлин, сделанное явно в каком-то баре. Малыш в темно-красной футболке (как же ему идет этот цвет!), с взлохмаченными волосами и с такой хмельной улыбкой на лице, что сложно поверить в его невосприимчивость к алкоголю. Такой свежий, юный, счастливый… Выглядит даже моложе своих двадцати пяти.

— И почему я так много знаю про Алого Спидстера? — пробормотал Леонард себе под нос. — Не собирался ведь узнавать ничего, кроме его имени и места работы, — Лен вздохнул и собирался уже закрыть вкладку браузера, но тут взгляд зацепился за старое фото, выложенное Барри еще прошлым летом — до того, как он стал Флэшем. На этой фотографии Барри находился на пляже, а в руках держал теннисную ракетку. На губах парня играла неизменная широкая улыбка, но что было самым главным и привлекло внимание — одет он был в одни только синие плавки.

Леонард не мог оторвать жадного взгляда от стройного мускулистого тела и снова пробормотал себе под нос:

— Интересно, а после попадания молнии у него прибавилось кубиков на животе? Так, все, надо завязывать с этим, — с этими мыслями Снарт захлопнул крышку ноутбука и потянулся за своей чашкой кофе.

На самом деле вранье, ну насчет того предрождественского вечера. Все началось значительно раньше.

В тот день, когда они наконец-то впервые встретились лицом к лицу и Лен понял, что Алый Спидстер вышел не только фигурой, но и смазливой мордашкой? Хотя какое там лицо, когда Снарт мог думать только о том, с какой легкостью Флэш поднял его на руки и насколько быстро вынес из города, даже не вспотев. В голове невольно возникли мысли, как еще Флэш может применять свои способности. Интересно, устанет ли он, если трахнет Снарта, прижав к стене? Циско признался, что Барри не пьянеет, сколько бы ни выпил. Может, он и кончать может бесконечно? Лен смутно помнил, как им тогда удалось прийти к соглашению и что именно он тогда нес про любовь к Централ-Сити и жажду приключений, в то время как думал только о своей любви к жесткому сексу и жаждал быть выебанным этим ненормальным защитником города и спасителем всех невинных. Странно, что Аллен тогда так и не заметил его каменного стояка в штанах. Смотрел Капитану Холоду прямо в глаза и не обращал внимания ни на что. Боже, как же он чертовски горяч, когда злится. Лен едва не застонал, когда этот дерзкий ребенок буквально выплюнул ему в лицо свои угрозы. Он не собирался ничего не говорить, абсолютно точно не собирался, но с языка сами собой сорвались слова, мол, не доставит ли Барри его обратно в Централ-Сити… Как же сильно хотелось снова ощутить на себе эту силу…

Но Снарт быстро забыл о своих грязных мыслишках и не вспоминал о них (ну почти!) до той встречи в "Святых и грешниках". Вот же он, сам пришел, тепленький, готовый на все, еще и так сексуально и призывно закусывает губу, как будто сам хочет предложить расплатиться натурой, но воспитание не позволяет сказать об этом прямо. Леонард уже почти был готов написать на том клочке бумаги "Трахни меня", но в последний момент что-то его удержало — наверное, остатки самоуважения.

Были и другие моменты, но Снарт не позволял стать своей сексуальной фантазии чем-то большим, превратиться в гребаное наваждение. Подумаешь, встал на какого-то мальчика. Найдем другого.

И вот теперь — эта чертова молния. И вибрация. Кажется, Снарт не дрочил так часто уже лет двадцать. Состояние возбуждения и некой взбудораженности никак не отпускало и мешало нормальному общению с Лизой и Миком, мешало вести дела в баре, мешало продумывать новые ограбления, мешало личной жизни, в конце концов! Какая личная жизнь, если перед глазами только злое лицо Барри Аллена с молниями в глазах, а в мыслях — пальцы того же Барри, вибрирующие внутри Лена. _Интересно, а вибрирует ли его член, когда он вколачивается в чью-то задницу,_  задумался Лен, набирая номер Мика, чтобы обсудить новое дело.

 

***

— И последние новости насчет серийного маньяка Джона Бизоу, терроризирующего Централ-Сити. Как сообщил источник, близкий к полиции, следствию до сих пор неизвестно, является ли Бизоу метачеловеком или его способности — не что иное, как достижение науки. Также, согласно подтвержденным данным, ни полиция, ни команда Флэша до сих пор не знают о местонахождении Бизоу. Это были новости Централ-Сити. С вами была… Секундочку... Только что мы получили видео, сделанное очевидцем на камеру мобильного телефона. На этих кадрах мы видим, как Флэша отбрасывает мощной электрической волной, а преступник исчезает в неизвестном направлении. На этом я с вами прощаюсь. С вами была Анжела Уидоу, специальный корреспондент новостей Централ-Сити.

Снарт щелкнул пультом от телевизора, хмыкнул и откинулся в свое любимое кресло.

— А ведь наш супергерой даже не догадывается, что я располагаю крайне полезной информацией по этому делу, — задумчиво пробормотал мужчина себе под нос.

Что, если забить на вежливость, самоуважение и прочие условности? Просто прийти к Барри Аллену и потребовать быстрой и жесткой ебли за сведения о Джоне Бизоу, его планах, устройстве его оружия и вероятном местонахождении? Или нет, можно будет долго шантажировать незадачливого спидстера, рассказывать имеющиеся данные частями? _Аллен будет крайне зол от такого поворота событий, его руки неконтролируемо сожмут плечи Лена, оставляя на них темные синяки, а член будет врываться с такой силой, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и разорвет Снарта пополам… Лен, специально, чтобы подразнить и еще сильнее раззадорить Аллена, насмешливо прошепчет: "Что, Скарлет, уже и трахнуть меня нормально не можешь, силенок не хватает?". На что Барри злобно сверкнет глазами, резко укусит его в шею, больно, до крови, и начнет врываться внутрь с нечеловеческой скоростью, доводя Лена до предела, показывая ему новые грани безумия, заставляя громко стонать и выгибаться в экстазе… Снарт потянется к своему члену, чтобы хоть немного облегчить свое состояние, но Аллен жестко откинет его руку, не давая себя коснуться, и яростно прошипит: "Нет, Снарт, ты кончишь без рук… Только от ощущения моего члена в своей заднице и от осознания, что теперь ты принадлежишь мне… Давай же, покажи, как тебе это нравится… Хочешь еще жестче?". Снарт судорожно кивнет, на что Барри дьявольски усмехнется: "Нееет, ты должен стонать громче, чтобы я тебе поверил…". Лен отчаянно и умоляюще застонет, заслужив одобрительную ухмылку, почувствует, как спидстер расцарапывает его левое плечо в кровь, а движения внутри становятся еще быстрее, на грани с метаскоростью… Аллен наконец-то начнет терять контроль, вспышки молнии будут проходить через все его тело, дыхание станет судорожным, а руки на плечах завибрируют, толкая Лена за грань…_  

Лен тяжело дышал, надрачивая себе со спущенными штанами, в том самом кресле, и представляя властного Барри Аллена, как вдруг… перед глазами возник настоящий Барри. Но только одетый в костюм Флэша, без злобных молний в глазах и… крайне растерянный.

— Эээ… — пробомотал Барри, сперва уставившись на взбудораженного и возбужденного Лена, даже не успевшего прикрыться, а затем поспешно отводя взгляд. — Прости, что вот так ворвался… я… эммм… хотел поговорить… обсудить кое-что важное… Я не рассчитывал застать тебя за… кхм… таким личным делом… То есть я просто об этом не подумал... — Барри густо покраснел, поспешно переводя взгляд с предмета на предмет, глядя куда угодно, только не на Снарта, к этому моменту уже догадавшегося заправить ничуть не опавший член в трусы и застегнуть ширинку. — Пожалуй, я пойду… Прости, что побеспокоил…

Барри явно собирался сорваться с места, но Лен, быстро осознавший, что подобной возможности может в обозримом будущем и не представиться, решительно произнес, стараясь не запинаться и растягивать гласные в привычной холодной манере, что было довольно сложно, учитывая, в какой ситуации Аллен его застал:

— Так по какому вопросу ты прибежал, Скарлет?

Его взгляд все-таки перестал метаться по комнате и устремился на Снарта, хотя выглядел Барри по-прежнему крайне смущенным.

— Я… ммм… Ты ведь слышал о Джоне Бизоу, ну о том маньяке, создающем странные энергетические поля? Хотя о чем это я, конечно, ты о нем слышал, вы же сидели вместе несколько лет назад… И потом, пара уличных камер наблюдения засняла вас вместе совсем недавно… Конечно, я не хочу сказать, что Циско просто взломал все камеры наблюдения, хотя, в общем-то, именно это он и сделал…

— Барри, перестань мямлить, — Снарт наконец-то собрался с силами и смог придать своему голосу твердость, хотя в штанах по-прежнему разгорался пожар, а бурное воображение подсказывало, что румянец на щеках Барри мог бы быть вызван отнюдь не смущением, а жарким возбуждением и желанием… Может, Барри за тем и пришел сюда, чтобы его, Снарта, как следует отыметь? Может, он просто придумал этот нелепый повод, чтобы заглянуть в очередное логово Снарта, застать его за дрочкой, а затем выебать у стены до искр перед глазами?

— Да, так что, Снарт, я предлагаю сделку. Ты рассказываешь нам, что знаешь о Джоне Бизоу, даешь нам какую-то зацепку, чтобы его поймать и обезвредить, а я… Скажи прямо, чего ты хочешь взамен?

Видимо, у Лена все же окончательно поехала крыша, потому что...

— Тебя привлекают мужчины?

— Что?.. А какое это имеет отношение к делу? — удивленный и непонимающий взгляд, похоже, Аллен и правда не имел в виду ничего такого.

Но Лена уже было не остановить — видимо, бесконечная дрочка, нереализованное желание, сильное возбуждение и объект каждодневных фантазий рядом создали вместе гремучую смесь. Он в последний раз собрался с духом, набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, посмотрел в упор на Барри и деланно спокойным тоном произнес:

— В обмен на информацию об этом ублюдке Бизоу… ты займешься со мной сексом?

 

***

Снарт смотрел на то, как Барри уставился на него во все глаза. _Надо сказать, весьма выразительные глаза… Какого же они все-таки оттенка? Светло-зеленые? Серо-голубые?_  Барри нелепо открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь что-то сказать и сразу же замолкая, и уверенность Лена начала стремительно таять.

Боже, зачем он это вообще сказал? Определенно, Скарлет не имел ничего такого в виду. Сейчас он осознает, к какому извращенцу заявился домой, и убежит отсюда — _в прямом смысле_  — со скоростью света. Быть может, у Снарта был хоть какой-то шанс, но после такого прямого заявления в лоб… Черт возьми, да как можно было хоть на секунду поверить, что Барри Аллен, этот правильный мальчик, вечно играющий в спасителя всех невинных, согласится на такую сделку? Наверняка он придает сексу слишком много значения… Или, что значительно хуже, он считает, что герои могут интересоваться только девочками, а не мальчиками и уж тем более не мужчинами, которым за сорок? А может, он вообще девственник?

Лен чувствовал, как начинает паниковать. Он, всегда продумывавший свои действия на три хода вперед, сейчас решительно не знал, что сказать, чтобы не сделать ситуацию еще хуже, если такое вообще было возможно. Лен настолько ушел в себя, что даже вздрогнул от тихого и робкого голоса:

— Эмм… Снарт… Понимаешь…

— Не трудись отвечать, — Лен приложил максимум усилий, чтобы эта фраза прозвучала холодно и язвительно, но его голос все равно чуть заметно дрожал. — Я все понял, такой… вариант оплаты тебя не устраивает. Придумаю что-то другое… — Лен наконец отвел взгляд, чувствуя, что обида и самобичевание захлестывают его с головой.

Главное — сохранить остатки гордости, не позволить маске окончательно сползти со своего лица. Пусть Аллен не думает, что он весь такой из себя исключительный и уникальный. Лен предложил — Барри отказался. Ну а что здесь такого? Невелика потеря. Может, Капитан Холод ебется со всеми без разбору и постоянно заключает подобные сделки? А может, Снарт так пошутил? У него просто идиотское чувство юмора. Барри ведь поверит в это, правда?

— Дело не в этом… Ты, конечно, очень привлекательный и все такое, и я даже думал… нет, не думал… хотя все-таки думал… — на этих словах Аллен покраснел еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, сильнее было уже некуда.

Снарт, уже почти придумавший язвительную полушутливую реплику, застыл как вкопанный.

— Что… что ты сказал? — собственный голос звучал совершенно чужим и незнакомым, немного осипшим не то от радости, не то от неверия в происходящее.

Это слуховые галлюцинации или Барри правда это сказал?..

— Послушай, давай просто забудем…

— Нет уж, Барри Аллен! Ты говоришь мне, что считаешь меня привлекательным и что _думал_  обо мне, а потом предлагаешь все это просто забыть?! — Снарт сам не понял, как сорвался на отчаянный крик.

— Снарт, я… Послушай…

— Это ты послушай! Да я ночами не сплю, думая о тебе! Твои руки, твои губы, которые я мечтаю ощутить на себе, твоя вибрация… Ты весь просто сводишь меня с ума! Ты дьявол во плоти! Нельзя быть таким неприлично красивым! А это твое фирменное закусывание губы? Ты вообще представляешь, как действуешь на людей, гребаный герой в красном костюмчике?! Знаешь, сколько раз я дрочил, представляя это твое якобы невинное личико… и руки, боже, эти сильные руки… Да у меня от одного взгляда на тебя стоит так, как не стояло ни на одного парня!

Барри закусил губу и слегка нахмурился, явно что-то обдумывая, а затем решительно и твердо произнес:

— Снарт, выслушай меня, пожалуйста.

Лен почувствовал, как внезапно начавшаяся истерика так же быстро утихает, но дыхание все равно было сбитым и неровным.

— Хорошо, я слушаю тебя.

— Понимаешь… — Барри был явно смущен и чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, но вместе с тем его фигура и голос выражали... какое-то упрямство что ли, как будто ему очень хотелось сбежать, но он сам уговорил себя остаться. — Как я уже сказал, ты очень привлекательный мужчина, — на этом моменте Аллен чуть было снова не запнулся, но вовремя взял себя в руки и продолжил, — и я думал о тебе. Да, именно в этом плане. Но я не думаю, что что-то получится…

Видя, что Снарт хочет что-то сказать, Барри вскинул руку в останавливающем жесте:

— Помолчи. Дослушай до конца.

О боже, Лен честно пытался внимательно слушать, о чем говорил Скарлет, но от этих властных ноток в его голосе мысли начали куда-то уплывать. Словно не замечая перемен, происходящих с Леном, Барри продолжил:

— Ты мне нравишься, ты в моем вкусе, и меня даже не смущает, что ты преступник… Впрочем, злодей из тебя так себе, — видя, что Снарт наконец-то заткнулся, Аллен немного осмелел. — И я был бы совсем не против с тобой… ну ты понял, — смущение все же не дало произнести правильному мальчику вслух слово "секс". — Но я боюсь, что моя внешность могла тебя, как и многих других, ввести в заблуждение. Видишь ли, мне нравятся парни… даже, скорее, мужчины, и нравятся куда больше, чем девушки. У меня нет особого опыта, но я точно знаю, что я… я… Понимаешь, я ну это… как бы сказать… Мне бы хотелось… ну…

Барри резко вздохнул и смазанным полушепотом закончил:

— В общем, я актив.

Снарт почувствовал, как комната перед ним трясется. Или это не комната?..

— Что смешного?

Определенно, Барри был очень милым, когда злился. Снарт наконец осознал, что тряслась не комната, а он сам. От смеха.

— Так и знал, что не стоит тебе рассказывать. Если продолжишь ржать надо мной, окажешься в секретной тюрьме для металюдей и не выберешься оттуда!

— Барри… — Снарт попытался ответить, но его непроизвольно сотряс новый приступ хохота.

Боже, объект его самых смелых фантазий был активом! И, очевидно, хотел от него именно того, что Снарту было так необходимо… А он, идиот такой, все это время дрочил чуть ли не до кровавых мозолей, страдал от самоуничижения и ненависти к себе… А можно было просто прийти к Скарлету и попросить вставить ему, Лену, поглубже! Черт возьми, почему же так смешно?

Барри подлетел к Лену на флэш-скорости и — _о да!_  — в его глазах плясали искры, почти что молнии.

— Я сейчас все объясню — и тебе тоже станет смешно, — выдавил из себя Лен в качестве оправдания, все еще посмеиваясь, уже сам не зная, из-за чего.

Внезапно молнии в глазах —  _все-таки серо-зеленых_  — резко потухли.

— Ну да, понимаю, это так смешно, когда молодой и смазливый парень внезапно не хочет, чтобы его ебали, — меланхолично протянул Барри, явно повторяя эти слова не в первый раз. — Особенно если ему нравятся мужчины… постарше. Боже, почему я вообще все это тебе рассказываю? — казалось, Барри только сейчас осознал, что разоткровенничался перед Капитаном Холодом.

Лен молчал, пристально разглядывая Барри, глядя на него оценивающе и слегка удивленно, как будто видел впервые. Но он хотя бы не ржал, и Барри, видимо, решив, что из Снарта получился не такой уж плохой слушатель, решил выговориться до конца:

— Мне почти двадцать шесть, а у меня ни разу в жизни не было нормального секса. Эти нелепые попытки и сексом-то назвать трудно, — Барри окончательно успокоился, больше не мямлил и не заикался, а просто вспоминал с грустной улыбкой. — Сначала один парень, еще на первом курсе колледжа… Он был на несколько лет старше меня и считал самим собой разумеющимся, что я должен быть снизу, я же младше. Первый раз мне абсолютно не понравился, и я попросил его о… смене ролей. А он рассмеялся так громко, что, кажется, я слышу этот смех до сих пор. Потом еще пара неудачных попыток… — Барри огляделся в поисках стула или чего-то, на что можно было бы присесть. — Раз уж я тут, кхм... исповедуюсь, можно я присяду? — дождавшись кивка от Лена, Барри отошел от кресла и приземлился на незаправленную кровать. — Так вот, потом я переключился на девушек. Убедил себя в неземной любви к Айрис… Хотя она мне как сестра. Ну она мне и есть сестра… Не в ней дело. Да блядь, даже девушек я почему-то выбираю таких, которым нравится доминировать в постели!

Снарт вскинул брови, услышав грязное словечко от непогрешимого Флэша, но промолчал, и Барри продолжил:

— Но все лучше, чем извращенцы, мечтающие о моей заднице.

— Барри, я не мечтаю о твоей заднице, — хихикнул Снарт.

— А чего же вообще предложил?! — Барри немедля огрызнулся. — Ну и шутки у тебя...

Когда же до него уже дойдет? И это и есть проницательный судмедэксперт, работающий в полиции Централ-Сити и в "С.Т.А.Р. лабс"? Мда.

— Барри, — мягко произнес Лен, вставая с кресла, подходя к кровати и ощущая, как все внутри наполняется волнительным предвкушением. — Если все, о чем ты здесь распинался, — чистая правда, а я знаю, что это правда, то, может, ты исполнишь наконец мою самую грязную фантазию и как следует выебешь меня?

 

***

 

Барри и Лен сидели на кровати, молча уставившись друг на друга, и оба не решались сделать первый шаг. Казалось бы, чего тянуть — они оба хотят одного и того же, все просто и понятно, никаких недоговоренностей больше нет.

"Бля, это реально происходит, я действительно собираюсь трахнуться с Флэшем, Барри Алленом, а он вовсе не против, как же мне охуенно повезло", — промелькнуло в голове у Снарта.

Не выдержав пристального, но крайне нерешительного взгляда, Лен потянулся первым, приближаясь к его губам и прикрывая глаза. Но "правильный мальчик" приятно удивил, быстро, чуть ли не на флэш-скорости хватая Снарта за плечи, а затем стремительно, резко и отчаянно впиваясь в его губы. Не успев начаться, поцелуй сразу же стал страстным и глубоким. Язык Барри бесцеремонно врывался в его рот, не оставляя ни единого шанса на отступление, а руки крепко сжимали плечи Лена, _прямо как в его фантазиях,_  отчего опавший было член сразу же натянул ткань домашних штанов.

"Черт возьми, — подумал Снарт. — Если мне так срывает башню от одного поцелуя…".

Закончить свою мысль он не успел, потому что Барри жестко оттолкнул его, одновременно с этим грубо кусая в шею.

С губ Снарта сорвался громкий пошлый стон.

Хватка в волосах ослабла, Барри слегка отстранился и немного неуверенно пробормотал:

— Тебя это заводит? Я… я все правильно делаю?

Снарт от желания и похоти, затопивших его сознание, еле сообразил, о чем его спрашивают. Господи, он серьезно? Довел его до невменяемого состояния одним лишь поцелуем, а теперь такое спрашивает?!

— Ты делаешь все… охуенно правильно. И… пожалуйста, не спрашивай больше, — пробормотал Лен, тяжело дыша. — Барри, ты намного лучше любой фантазии, — хрипло продолжил Снарт, желая подбодрить застенчивого… _любовника?_  — Но если ты немедленно что-нибудь не сделаешь, мой член разорвет штаны, и ты будешь в этом…

Снарт ойкнул, осознав, что лежит на кровати в одних трусах, а над ним с хищной ухмылкой и горящим взглядом нависает объект его самых темных желаний. Правда, пока еще одетый.

— Так лучше? — спросил "застенчивый любовник", опуская руку вниз и бесцеремонно сжимая его член через трусы.

— О… определенно, Скарлет, — Лен нашел в себе силы еле заметно улыбнуться.

Снарт был практически уверен, что у него еще никогда в жизни не было настолько мощного стояка.

— Уверен, что смогу сделать _еще лучше_ , — с плотоядной усмешкой Барри наклонился к Снарту, больно впиваясь зубами в его шею и удерживая его голову левой рукой, в то время как другая рука забралась к Лену в трусы, с ходу начиная жестко надрачивать.

Снарт снова застонал, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Бля, когда его шея успела стать настолько чувствительной? От мысли о том, что на шее явно останутся четкие следы зубов и можно будет разглядывать их в зеркале, зная, кто их оставил, Снарта прошила очередная волна острого возбуждения.

Происходящее было охуенно прекрасным, но рот и колени нестерпимо зудели, как будто им чего-то не хватало. Собравшись с силами, Лен прошептал:

— Можно я… умоляю, разреши мне отсосать, Барри. Я так давно об этом мечтал.

Вздрогнув, Барри отстранился. Его глаза были отнюдь не зеленовато-серыми, как решил Снарт пятнадцатью минутами ранее. Они горели темно-зеленым, почти черным огнем. Вместе с тем на его лице отобразилась внутренняя борьба, как будто он не решался что-то произнести, но в итоге Аллен все же взял себя в руки и с небольшой издевкой произнес:

— О, так ты хочешь получить член в свой грязный ротик? Расскажи мне, насколько сильно ты этого жаждешь, и, быть может, я тебе позволю…

Снарт застонал, возбужденно толкаясь в правую руку Барри, которую тот так и не вытащил из его трусов. Боже, что за идиоты не видели этого в нем? Даже слепому было видно, что Скарлет создан для этого — для того, чтобы доминировать.

— Ну? Я жду. Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я трахнул твой рот? — строго, но уже чуть менее уверенно напомнил о себе Барри.

Снарт мысленно обозвал себя тормознутым идиотом и немедленно включился в эту захватывающую игру:

— Боже, да… Я… я хочу, чтобы ты схватил меня за голову, поставил на колени и… вставил поглубже, прямо до горла… А потом, не давая привыкнуть, начал бы жестко и грубо ебать, используя мой рот как дырку…

Барри резко втянул носом воздух и громко сглотнул, явно представив все то, что так чувственно описывал Снарт. Его глаза стали еще темнее, а кончики пальцев… еле заметно _вибрировали_.

— Я думаю… мы можем это устроить, — пробормотал Скарлет, отстраняясь от Снарта, вскакивая с кровати, а затем быстро, на флэш-скорости, наконец-то скидывая с себя всю одежду, включая нижнее белье.

Снарт жадно уставился на предмет своих многодневных фантазий. _Боже, он даже больше, чем я себе представлял,_  мысленно произнес Лен, глядя на огромный покрасневший член, практически прижимавшийся к животу. _Не одного меня это все нереально заводит,_  подумал он, прежде чем встать с кровати и решительно опуститься перед Барри на колени.

Лен схватил Барри за бедро, чтобы было удобнее, и уже собирался взять в рот, но взгляд метнулся вверх, а слова сами слетели с языка:

— Ну же, Скарлет, заставь меня.

Спустя какое-то мгновение одна рука Барри крепко удерживала затылок Снарта — _ммм, было бы неплохо отрастить волосы, чтобы Скарлет мог за них тянуть,_  — а другая направляла твердый член в приоткрытый жаждущий рот.

Леонард не знал, чего ему хотелось сильнее — распробовать этот вкус, посмаковать его на языке, или же сразу получить глубоко в горло. Впрочем, Барри все решил за него, хватая его голову уже двумя руками и медленно насаживая до конца. Как и просил Лен, Барри не дал ему привыкнуть к размеру, сразу же начиная двигаться. Вроде бы он все делал правильно, но… в его движениях чувствовалась некоторая осторожность. Снарт замычал, делая знак, чтобы Барри его отпустил.

— Я… сделал что-то не так?..

Не давая Скарлету снова начать сомневаться в себе, Снарт быстро выпалил:

— Барри, а ты можешь жестче? Пожалуйста… Выеби меня в рот так жестко, как только можешь.

— А тебе не будет… слишком больно?

— А если я хочу этой боли?..

Определенно, эта фраза пошатнула и без того некрепкий контроль Барри. На его лице отобразилось множество противоречивых эмоций… и вот он уже засаживает Снарту по самые гланды, не жалея его и не обращая внимания на то, что тот периодически давится от особенно резких движений. Между ног все горело огнем, хотя Снарт и не трогал себя, и казалось, что лучше быть уже не может, но тут руки на его затылке… _завибрировали_. Движения Барри стали более судорожными и хаотичными, Лен уже с трудом умудрялся держать горло расслабленным и не давиться членом.

— Я… якончутебеврот? — сипло произнес Барри, от возбуждения еле контролировавший голос, скорее, не спрашивая, а предупреждая.

Снарт кивнул, не выпуская столь желанного члена изо рта и не отрывая взгляда от лица Флэша. Щеки Барри покраснели, а рот слегка приоткрылся. Он прикрыл глаза и неосознанно, но крайне соблазнительно закусил нижнюю губу, заставляя Лена стонать и толкаться бедрами в воздух.

— Снарт, бля… — хватка на затылке усилилась, движения стали еще более грубыми и беспорядочными, и… Барри кончил. Он толчками выплескивался в его горло, затем слегка отодвинулся, чтобы сперма попадала уже в рот, все еще придерживая Лена за голову, чтобы тот все проглотил.

Наконец дав Снарту отстраниться, Барри благодарно выдохнул:

— Боже, это было… превосходно. Надеюсь, я не слишком… увлекся? С тобой все нормально? — удовлетворенность в его голосе сменилась беспокойством.

— Со мной все нормально и даже лучше, — игриво улыбнулся Лен, усаживаясь на кровать и разглядывая натертые колени. — Разве что я тоже не против кончить.

— О, прости, я не подумал… Ты хочешь, чтобы я…?

— На самом деле я хотел, чтобы ты трахнул меня не только в рот… но я не знаю, насколько быстро ты… кхм, восстанавливаешься.

— Ну я не проверял с другими людьми, но… сам с собой я кончаю по три, а то и по четыре раза подряд, — казалось, Барри смутился, как будто признался в чем-то постыдном. — В смысле, раньше я не мог… так быстро, но получив способности Флэша…

Снарт скосил глаза на член Барри: словно в подтверждение его словам, он и не думал опадать. Лен шумно сглотнул.

— Я возбужден, ты тоже, мы оба этого безумно хотим, так чего же ты ждешь, Скарлет?

— Мм, Снарт, а у тебя есть… презерватив? В смысле, если он тебе нужен, потому что я регулярно проверяюсь и точно здоров, ну и заразиться я ничем не могу… Просто я бы хотел без него, — судя по всему, Барри изо всех сил боролся со смущением, но все же не выдержал и уставился в пол.

Не задумываясь ни на секунду, Лен с ходу ответил, одновременно с этим представляя, каково будет чувствовать внутри себя этот шикарный недавно побывавший в его рту член без дополнительных преград:

— Конечно, Скарлет, я тебе доверяю.

— Ну тогда… ээээ…

— Скарлет, — тепло и ласково улыбнулся Снарт. — Не сомневайся в себе, пожалуйста. Ты делаешь все охуеть как правильно. Ты лучше любых фантазий, Барри.

— Мм, хорошо, — с этими словами спидстер снова применил флэш-скорость, на пару секунд дезориентировав Лена.

Придя в себя, тот осознал, что уже лежит на кровати с широко раскинутыми ногами, а трусы исчезли в неизвестном направлении. На лице Аллена была игривая усмешка, а в руках — подозрительно знакомая баночка смазки.

— Нашел у тебя в ванной, — ответил Барри, выдавливая немного лубриканта на пальцы. — Скажи, если что-то будет не так, хорошо?

Снарт кивнул, ощущая прохладное прикосновение около сжатого колечка мышц. Барри здесь, в его постели, готовится выебать его, можно просто расслабиться и никуда не торопиться, но Снарту хотелось ощутить все, что мог ему дать Скарлет, как можно быстрее.

— Можешь не церемониться со мной, Барри, я не девственник.

— Хорошо, ты сам попросил об этом, — милая улыбка сменилась дьявольской усмешкой, а палец резко вошел сразу на всю длину.

— И это все, на что ты способен? Да я даже ничего не почувствовал… ой, — уже два пальца орудовали внутри, быстро двигаясь, не давая привыкнуть и расслабиться.

Снарт был совершенно не готов к третьему пальцу, и это было уже довольно болезненно, вот только почему собственный член напрягся еще сильнее? При мысли о том, как восхитительно его растянет толстый и твердый член, Снарт непроизвольно застонал. Но одну вещь все-таки надо было выяснить прежде, чем они начнут.

— Барри, как бы тебя спросить… Скажи, а ты вибрируешь во время секса?

— Ну когда я очень возбужден, мне сложно это контролировать… Тебя это смущает? — пробормотал Барри, засовывая четвертый палец.

— Скорее, наоборот, — Лен уже почти задыхался. — А твой… член? Он может вибрировать?

— Бля, ну прекрати меня смущать уже! — выругался "правильный мальчик". — Да, если я сильно перевозбужусь, у меня _все_ вибрирует, правда, такое бывает нечасто. Доволен?

— Еще как, — улыбка Снарта стала еще шире. — Если ты закончил с пальцами, может, приступим к основному блюду?

Скарлет размеренно, будто вовсе не нервничая — а может, правда успокоился? — выдавил на пальцы еще смазки, провел ими по своему члену, приподнял ноги Лена, заставляя обхватить себя за талию, наклонился еще ближе и толкнулся внутрь, одновременно с этим приникая к его губам в грязном и мокром поцелуе.

Боже, какие там фантазии? Ни одна, даже самая грязная, темная и развратная фантазия, не готовила его к _такому_.

— Скарлет… Барри… Давай глубже… Бери меня сильнее… Боже, да, вот так… Еще, выеби меня жестче…

Теперь рот Снарта был свободен, и ничто не мешало ему разбрасываться грязными словечками и смотреть, как Скарлет на них реагирует. Барри определенно нравились все эти сальности, ведь его руки уже мелко вибрировали, а по животу проходили волны глубоких вибраций, напоминающих молнии. Надо сказать что-то, что толкнет его за грань, лишит рассудка, и тогда…

— Барри, ты можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь… Я принадлежу тебе, я твой, — выстонал Лен, одновременно с этим скрещивая ноги на его пояснице, заставляя войти еще резче и глубже.

— Бля… Снарт… Чтотытворишьсомной… — слова комкались в одно, вибраций, проходящих через их тела, становилось все больше, и… вот оно.

Лен почувствовал вибрацию внутри себя и схватился за собственный истекающий смазкой член, чувствуя, что долго не продержится. Но Барри даже здесь удивил, резко откинув его руку и заменив своей, двигая жестко и грубо, подводя к самому краю.

— Барри… Умоляю, кончи в меня… Наполни меня собой… — Снарт нес какую-то чушь, но не мог остановиться, не контролируя себя, находясь на грани. Где-то на периферии сознания он отметил растекающееся внутри тепло. Молнии стали утихать, но рука на члене завибрировала еще сильнее, а зубы снова впились в шею — _определенно, это его эрогенная зона!_  — наконец доводя его до оргазма.

Барри откинул со лба прилипшие влажные волосы и осторожно вытащил мокрый член, заставляя Лена слегка поморщиться.

— Безусловно, это было… фантастически. Невероятно. Однозначно это был лучший секс в моей жизни, — Барри улегся рядом, счастливо улыбаясь, но вместе с тем на его лице снова появилось хорошо знакомое выражение нерешительности. — Но что мы будем делать дальше?

Снарт приобнял его, поднимая с пола одеяло и натягивая его на них обоих, на его лице блуждала задорная улыбка, заставлявшая его выглядеть как минимум лет на пятнадцать моложе. Он многозначительно заглянул Барри в глаза — _все же серо-зеленые_  — и ответил:

— Ну вообще-то ты пришел сюда, чтобы узнать о Джоне Бизоу, и я готов рассказать все, что знаю. А еще, Барри, учитывая все произошедшее… Думаю, теперь ты можешь звать меня Лен.

**Конец**


End file.
